


kiss me on the mouth & set me free

by seungkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, honestly just some dudes being soft and having healthy sex, jun is a bottom sometimes ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungkwannie/pseuds/seungkwannie
Summary: “Mmm, wanna go fool around?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my sIN PALACE??? guess i gotta start going to church

“Mmm, wanna go fool around?”

Minghao shivered at the words Jun whispered to him, pressed up against his ear with his breath all warm and damp. The other eleven members lay sprawled around them, some snoring and others not, but all fast asleep nonetheless. After making that observation, Minghao nodded slowly with a small smile before sliding Chan’s legs off of his lap to stand up. Reaching behind him, Minghao grabbed Jun’s hand and pulled him towards a bedroom.

Once the door slid shut behind Jun, Minghao pressed him up against it, already kissing him slow and deep. “I missed you today,” he whispered against Jun’s mouth. Jun groaned quietly and Minghao giggled. “Did you miss me, too?”

“I did,” Jun whispered, letting his arms slip around Minghao’s tiny waist. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Minghao pressed closer, wedging a leg between Jun’s thighs and nipping at the soft skin of his jaw. “ _Nn_ \--I’m guessing you liked those pictures I sent you, considering how eager you are right now.”

Minghao flushed bright pink and cracked a smile. “You’re such a damn tease,” he said, shoving Jun’s shoulder lightly before capturing his lips again. “You’re too pretty to be that mean.”

Jun laughed at that, bright and happy. “You’re not mad, though.”

“I wish I could be,” Minghao said honestly, peppering Jun’s face with soft kisses to keep those happy giggles bubbling out of him. While he was doing so he rucked up Jun’s soft cotton t-shirt and spread his fingers over the warm, toned skin of Jun’s stomach. “But I mean it. Too damn pretty.”

“Come on, come on,” Jun whispered, eyes crinkling from how hard he smiled at the fleeting touch of Minghao’s lips. “Let’s lay down and...work on getting some of these clothes off. Yeah?”

Minghao smirked. “Yeah. Sounds good.” Before his mind could process it Jun was pushing him back towards his bed mat and they were laying down together, Jun’s hands braced on either side of Minghao’s head. Jun’s bit down lightly on Minghao’s lip when he pulled back, tugging gently until it slid out of his grip and Minghao whined, his hands scrambling to grab at Jun’s shoulders.

“You think I’m pretty,” Jun hummed, slipping Minghao’s shirt off before moving down his torso, dropping kisses over the exposed skin. He sounded almost annoyed as he said it. “Have you ever looked at yourself, seriously? It’s ridiculous.” Minghao’s breath caught and his chest heaved slightly when Jun kissed over a spot that he very well knew was ticklish. “Can I leave marks tonight?”

“I-- _uh_ ,” Minghao whined, covering his eyes with his forearm. “I should say no, but I just--”

“Want it,” Jun finished for him, smirking. “Of course you do.” he teasingly bit around Minghao’s hipbones, giggling again at how Minghao gasped and jerked on the sheets. “I’ll be careful, then. Discreet.”

“As if you could ever be a _little_ subtle,” Minghao laughed, threading his fingers into Jun’s hair rather than tangling them in the sheets. “I swear to god, at _least_ the rest of the unit knows. Channie keeps telling me that you look at me funny and-- _oh, fuck_.”

Jun hummed in delight, hand down Minghao's pants and fingers gripping softly around Minghao’s cock. “Does he, now?” He asked, biting his lip and looking up at Minghao through his eyelashes. Minghao, though still whining softly on every quickening exhale, kicked weakly at Jun’s side. In response, Jun chuckled before pulling Minghao’s pants and boxers halfway down his thighs. “Gonna blow you now, ‘kay?”

Before Minghao could even think to respond, in one quick, fluid motion Jun took Minghao into his mouth completely, hollowing his cheeks and relaxing his jaw, and Minghao's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out an obscene moan.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minghao whimpered, tightening his grip in Jun’s hair. “The members, they’re gonna wake up if you don’t-- _hmm_ \--” He cut himself off with a high pitched whine when Jun let him go with a gentle _pop_ , teeth scraping so lightly across the shaft on the way.

“You’ve gotta teach yourself to shut up,” Jun said in rebuttal, licking hotly across Minghao’s thighs. “‘S not my fault.”

“Oh my god it’s _exactly_ your fault, you _punk_ ,” Minghao hissed, writing in the sheets and pulling sharply on Jun’s hair. “Come kiss me, you’re gonna make me come too quick if you stay down there.”

Jun’s breath hitched at the tug but he complied, sliding up Minghao’s body to press their mouths together sloppily. It was all teeth and tongue sliding together messily, Minghao’s hands fisted in the material of Jun’s shirt he was _still wearing for some damn reason_ , and Jun’s harsh gasps when Minghao’s thigh pressed against his clothed, half hard cock. “What do you want tonight?” Minghao asked, finally managing to wrestle the shirt off of Jun’s body.

“Mm, I was thinking maybe we do something a little different?” Jun suggested, reaching to help Minghao kick off his pants and boxers the rest of the way until they landed on the floor beside them before pulling off his own sweatpants and tossing them in the same general direction. The banter they had, so casual and considerate despite being so damn turned on while trying to rid each other’s bodies of clothes--it made Minghao’s heart swell with warmth. “You trust me?”

Minghao smiled softly. “Always,” he answered, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jun’s mouth. Reaching over to a little duffel bag of his belongings, Minghao pulled out lube and a condom before tossing them at his side.

Jun grinned at him, a dopey, ear to ear smile that was only ever caught in moments like this, and took the lube in his hands. “Lean back for me, okay?” He asked, and he giggled when Minghao’s eyes slid shut with a content sigh as he complied, feet sliding up the sheets until his knees were bending.

Minghao lived for moments like this, when he every bit of trust he had into Jun’s soft and willing hands. With his eyes still shut he hummed as Jun’s hands trailed over his body, fingers even wrapping around Minghao’s cock for a moment, giving it a quick tug just to make Minghao whine and shudder, before falling down to his thigh, where Jun spent a long moment massaging the muscle. Minghao’s heart jumped when the hands slipped away and he heard the clicking sound of the lube bottle popping open, and the rustle of Jun shifting on the sheets as he, assumedly, shifted to get a better reach at Minghao’s ass. Minghao braced himself a little, the first sense of intrusion always making him tense up in discomfort, but after a moment he realized Jun hadn’t so much as brushed his fingers over his hole. Another beat, and Minghao heard Jun groan softly, and with his brow furrowed he peeked his eyes open, and Minghao moaned loudly because _oh my god, Jun’s hand was reached behind him and he was fingering himself_.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Minghao groaned, mouth actually watering as he watched Jun intensely. His eyes were screwed shut and his hair had fallen across his forehead, swaying gently with every thrust he made back on his own fingers. “God, you’re so hot,” he whined. Jun’s eyes slid open and he offered Minghao a shit-eating grin.

“Is this-- _ungh_ \--is this okay?” He asked, moaning breathily. “I know I’ve never…” He trailed off nervously but the feeling didn’t seem to linger because he shoved his fingers particularly forcefully into himself and let out a quiet whimper.

“Of course it is,” Minghao assured, running his fingers down Jun’s back. “You should’ve said something, I would’ve--a long time ago--you have no idea,” he babbled but eventually snapped back, eyes narrowing in slight concern. “Go slow if you need to, yeah?” When Jun nodded, Minghao found himself groaning again. “Next time I’m gonna spend hours doing this, take my sweet time stretching you open with my fingers and mouth. Would you like that?” Jun gasped and nodded, and Minghao huffed out a laugh. “How many fingers do you have in you right now, baby?”

“Two,” Jun whimpered, thighs starting to shake from how hard he was. Minghao reached down and closed his fingers around Jun’s cock and Jun choked on a moan. He hissed when Minghao thumbed over the head, slicking it with pre-come before sliding back down to the base. “If you don’t stop I’m gonna come and I really don’t want to do that until you’re in my ass for the first time, Xu Minghao.”

Minghao laughed, leaning up to kiss Jun soft on the lips. “Sorry,” he whispered, and it was genuine. “Can you do one more finger for me? I don’t wanna hurt you.” With the fear of sounding over-confident and cocky, Minghao made a face before continuing. “Because it’s the first time, and...it’s best to be safe.”

Jun laughed, but nodded. “You meant what you said about next time?” Minghao smiled sheepishly and Jun’s ears tinged pink. “I can’t wait for that,” he murmured, and the way his face screwed up paired with the soft grunt he let out let Minghao know Jun added another finger. “I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me. I want you to make me come just that, without even touching me.”

Minghao groaned and his cock twitched where it was resting hard against his stomach. “Next time,” he said with a nod. The next few minutes passed silently between them save for Jun’s breathy groans as he worked himself back on his fingers, stretching himself, and Minghao’s glassy-eyed gaze stayed on him. “Are you ready?” He asked, shifting to sit up and kiss Jun’s shoulder. “How do you want to do this?”

Jun nodded before ducking his head down to smile. “I kind of imagined riding you,” he said, and Minghao’s stomach flip-flopped inside of him. “How does that sound?”

“Holy shit, I love you so much,” Minghao answered, rushing to kiss Jun hard on the mouth.

Jun managed to mumble “I love you too,” between kisses, shifting closer and straddling Minghao’s lap once he was leaning up against the wall. “Condom?”

Minghao paused for a moment, then looked at Jun earnestly. “Have you ever thought about not using one?”

Jun hummed, letting his ass rest on Minghao’s thighs for the time being. “I mean, of course I have, but--” he paused for a moment, looking at the ceiling while he tried to pick his words, and he looked so cute that Minghao just wanted to make out with him all over again. “Even though we were both, uh...new to all of this stuff, I want to get tested. And I’d want...I’d want you to, too. Just to be safe.”

Minghao nodded. “We can do that,” he responded, nudging at Jun’s jaw with his nose until it was tilted up for him to kiss. “We can do that together.”

“I really do love you,” Jun whispered, leaning back down to kiss Minghao. “You make it hard to not think about forever.” Minghao smiled against his lips, making Jun giggle. “Can you, like, be inside me now? I don’t know about you but I’m honestly getting a little desperate.”

Minghao let his head fall back against the wall with a laugh but he nodded, fiddling the condom wrapper open before sliding it down his cock. “Take all the time you need, okay? I want you to feel so good.” When Jun shifted closer, ass hovering over his crotch, Minghao wound his arms around Jun’s shoulders and began to rub soothing circles onto his back. “You got it?”

Jun sucked his lip between his teeth and bit down hard but he nodded. “Just a little nervous,” he answered. With one hand braced on the wall, Jun reached behind himself and took Minghao’s cock in his hand. Jun carefully circled it around his hole and Minghao let out a sharp gasp that matched his own, and eased himself down until Minghao’s head was inside of him.

Minghao’s hands were already shaking and he choked out a sob of a groan as he resisted the urge to slam up into Jun. Eyes blown open wide, not daring to miss a moment, he watched Jun’s face screw up for a moment before easily relaxing into a low groan. At that point Minghao’s hands had drifted down to Jun’s thighs where they continued to rub small patterns, soft and encouraging. When Jun slid down further taking Minghao halfway inside of him, Minghao gasped and pressed his nails lightly into Jun’s thighs. “Ho-holy fuck,” he stammered, “baby, you feel so good.”

All Jun could do was squeeze his eyes shut even tighter and whine as he continued to slide down almost tortuously slow until Minghao was completely inside of him and his thighs shook. “Oh my god, you feel so _big_ . I-- _unnh_ \--it feels so full.”

Minghao nodded and shushed him, pressing his lips to Jun’s shoulder. “You’re okay,” he whispered. “You’re okay. Go slow. It's a lot, I know.”

“It feels so _good_ ,” Jun whimpered, hands falling down to pull Minghao closer and claw at his back. “Can I--can I move?”

“If you’re ready,” Minghao said. He leaned backwards until his back was pressed against the wall and his hands were resting square on Jun’s hips. “Tell me how it feels,” he whispered, breath hitching when Jun tried out shifting his hips. “Tell me everything.”

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before,” Jun answered. He gasped when he lifted his hips up until only the head of Minghao’s dick was inside of him but he pressed back down without hesitation, and Minghao choked on a groan. “I feel so full, I never want you to not be inside me, it’s so _warm_ ,” he continued to babble on, building up a rhythm in his deep thrusts onto Minghao’s cock.

Jun was going to kill him, that much Minghao was sure of. Every word he said dripped with desperation and he kept pressing _closer_ , yanking Minghao’s body towards his own until they collided, Minghao’s head in his chest and he couldn’t help but splay his hands along Jun’s back. Jun’s face pressed into his hair and Minghao felt the shifting of his back muscles when he ground down. “I don’t know how long I’m gonna last like this,” Minghao said honestly, mouthing at Jun’s jaw.

Jun grunted after he dropped his hips back down particularly quickly, and Minghao felt like he was punched in the gut. “I wanna come first,” he whined.

“I’m in your ass _once_ , and you turn into a perfect pillow princess,” Minghao replied and he laughed at the annoyed huff Jun made. “Fine, fine. But we gotta switch it up if I’m gonna make it.”

“Wha-- _oh_ ,” Jun said because before he could register what was happening Minghao had him on his back, legs wrapped tight around Minghao’s hips, and Minghao was fucking into him in slow, gentle movements. “Holy _shit_ , Hao,” Jun whined, nails digging half-crescents into Minghao’s back.

“Does it feel good?” Minghao hummed, and despite the relief in changing positions he still felt the beginnings of orgasm, a slow build of coiled heat, build up inside him. Jun nodded hard in response, making his hair flop back over his eyes and Minghao chuckled, pushing it back off his face. “You look so good like this, baby.”

“Please,” Jun whimpered, and Minghao wasn’t even sure he knew what he was asking for.

“Look at me,” Minghao whispered, reaching between their bodies to snake a hand around Jun’s cock, bouncing slightly, hard and leaking against his stomach. Jun’s eyes shot open with a loud groan and he locked eyes with Minghao, making the latter’s hips stutter as he shook out a guttural noise. “I want you to look at me when you come,” he said, stroking Jun’s cock in time with his quickening thrusts.

Jun nodded. He couldn’t seem to stop making these _pornographic_ noises, every exhale a quiet whimper or a punched out moan when Minghao touched him just right, but Minghao couldn’t bring himself to be anything but pleased. The members were surely still fast asleep down the hall, the dvd menu of whatever they were watching that night playing on loop, loud enough to drown out any excessive noise. “Is it okay if I’m close?” Jun asked, biting his lip.

“Hell yeah,” Minghao mumbled, squeezing Jun's cock gently and tugging on it a little quicker until he hissed and writhed against the sheets. It fell silent between them then, no sound save for the rhythmic slapping of Minghao’s hips against Jun’s ass and the soft noises Jun kept letting out. They watched each other, Jun’s gaze on Minghao so hot and full of lust while still holding such love almost made Minghao tear up. He shook it off, though, beginning to jerk Jun off faster, fucking into him harder. “Don’t hold back, okay? I wanna hear you.”

“But the members,” Jun protested but he whined high and loud when Minghao shifted and pressed against his prostate with every thrust. “Babe, please--”

“They’re asleep, Minghao grumbled, smirking at how Jun began to tremble, falling apart beneath him. “You know you won’t wake them up. Be loud for me, sweetie. Please?” To punctuate it, Minghao ground slowly into Jun, knowing he was pressing up against all the right places.

In response Jun could do nothing but choke on a sob. “Can you go harder?” He asked, and Minghao’s breath caught in his throat. “Harder, and--god, _yeah_ ,” Jun trailed off, because Minghao had already complied, fucking into Jun in short, shallow thrusts that came as quick as they went and left Minghao sure there would be bruises on his hips in the aftermath from how hard he was fucking Jun. “God, I’m gonna come--you-- _unh_ \--”

Minghao didn’t mind when Jun’s eyes slid shut because in the same moment, he began to jerk his wrist quicker around Jun’s cock to match the speed and intensity of his thrusts. He watched carefully and when Jun’s increasingly loud whines suddenly turned into a broken moan as he seized up, Minghao smirked in delight. Jun clenched tight around Minghao and his nails scratched hard down Minghao’s back but he couldn’t bring himself to care, fascinated at the look of bliss on Jun’s face as his come painted stripes over his Minghao's fist and his own stomach.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Minghao whispered. Jun’s skin, shiny with sweat, flushed an even brighter pink at the praise. “Do you want me to pull out, or--”

“No, please don’t,” Jun rushed out. “I want you to come inside.”

Minghao groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, I swear,” he giggled but began to fuck slowly into Jun again, careful to keep him from crossing the bridge from pleasure to pain as far as oversensitivity goes. It didn’t take long, not with Jun pulling him in for a slow, messy kiss as he tightened his legs around Minghao’s hips. He came with a low, guttural noise followed by a whispered string of obscenities as he snapped his hips, Jun letting him ride the high by pushing back to meet his thrusts. “Oh my _god_.”

They laid in silence for a moment after that, Minghao still inside of Jun with their foreheads pressed together, breathing in the same damp air, until Jun spoke up. “Jesus Christ,” he whispered.

Minghao nodded in agreement before pulling out, leaning down to press soft kisses all over Jun’s face. “Yeah, Jesus Christ is right.” After tying off the condom and dropping it next to them, Minghao kissed Jun’s forehead and stood up, heading towards the door. “Towel,” he explained shortly, managing to toss on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top before leaving, making sure to snag the condom to throw away in an actual garbage can rather than leave it on the floor.

On his way to the bathroom, Minghao had a direct line of vision into the living room where, as expected, the rest of the members were still fast asleep. He made a mental note to attempt to get them into bed--some were more fussy and would get there in their own time, but at the very least Hansol and Seungcheol would appreciate the sentiment. Minghao made quick work of soaking a soft washcloth in warm water before wringing it out and bringing it back to Jun, who had pulled on a pair of boxers, perfect sleepy grin spread across his face.

Minghao knelt at Jun’s side, carefully wiping the mess off his stomach and even taking time to gingerly clean Jun’s cock, now soft against his thigh. After he finished Minghao let the rag fall to the floor before settling at Jun’s side and pulling him close. “How are you feeling?” He asked, settling so his chest was pressed against Jun’s back. He kissed the back of Jun’s neck softly and let his fingers roam over his stomach.

“Very exposed,” was Jun’s answer, and Minghao hummed. “Um, vulnerable.”

“Is that bad?”

Jun shook his head, his hair tickling Minghao’s nose. “Not at all. It’s amazing, just...new.” Jun sighed contentedly and Minghao could tell by the evening of his breath that he was drifting to sleep. “Thank you for that.”

“Thank _you_ ,” Minghao answered, managing to pull a blanket over the two of them. Other duos--even a _trio_ , once--had been caught in more compromising positions, he figured, so if anyone had anything to say if they saw the two of them, Minghao made sure to keep a mental file of exactly who he found where, doing _what_. “I don’t want you to be afraid to ask for that stuff though, I--” he cut himself off for a moment, clearing his throat before continuing. “I want both of us to be able to talk to each other about...whatever.”

Jun laughed, and when he spoke his voice sounded heavy, almost far away. “Sex whatever, or anything whatever?”

“Both,” Minghao answered, kissing at Jun’s neck again.

“Mm, I want that, too.”

“Go to sleep, you big beautiful idiot,” Minghao chuckled, and when he let himself relax into the pillows he noticed how tired he was, too.

“‘Hao?” Jun asked after a moment, softly, after Minghao had already let his eyes drift shut. Minghao managed to grunt in response, though, and he could tell by Jun’s voice that he was smiling when he went on.

“I just love you, that’s all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i very much encourage healthy sex?? talk to your partners...listen to them....above all, be safe...or whatever....fuckin....just be good guys


End file.
